


The beat goes on and on and on and on

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Insecure Derek, M/M, Texts From Last Night, stiles takes derek apart with his tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>(612): I think I pulled a muscle in my tongue.<br/>(1-612): sorry? thank you? I love you?</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beat goes on and on and on and on

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write something? [Leave me a prompt/idea/picture/lyric/sequel request/etc](http://marishna.livejournal.com/805275.html).

Stiles fell back on the bed, panting heavily while Derek's body slumped, prone on his stomach like a puppet with broken strings. Stiles' cock was hard and heavy between his legs but he was just as entertained to watch Derek recover and wait for his own release.

Stiles pressed his cheek against Derek's sweaty hip and listened to Derek's soft moans into his folded arms, barely audible to his ears. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, wincing at the slight click he felt on one side of his jaw.

"You okay, big guy?" Stiles asked, his voice a little rough. He ran his fingers between Derek's ass cheeks and pressed in, just enough to feel Derek shudder and twitch under him and Derek whimpered in response.

Stiles pushed himself up the bed with his legs and shoulders, star fishing as best as he could considering Derek's bulk. Derek threw his arm over Stiles' chest and pulled him in close, burying his face into Stiles' neck while Stiles combed his hand through Derek's sweaty hair and felt him practically puddle against him.

Stiles opened his mouth again a couple more times, then said, "I think I pulled a muscle in my tongue."

"Sorry," Derek muttered against Stiles' skin, kissing his neck, then collarbone. "Thank you."

Derek sighed and flopped even more against Stiles, pulling him closer against him. "I love you."

Stiles' brain immediately screamed at him not to react, to stay normal and chill and not freak out but his body got a different message and tensed under Derek.

Derek froze and Stiles, even though he didn't have awesome werewolf senses, could tell Derek's heartbeat started racing, but not like when Stiles' tongue was in his ass just minutes before.

Derek started to pull back, his muscles bunching up and his whole self withdrawing from Stiles. But Stiles wrapped his arms and legs around Derek before he could roll out of bed, pulling him more firmly on top of Stiles' body.

"Derek," Stiles said firmly, his own heart now thundering in his chest. He cupped Derek's cheeks between both hands and waited until Derek looked him in the eyes. "I love you, too."

Derek searched Stiles' face, seemed to listen to Stiles' heartbeat for a glitch or some kind of anomaly. He seemed confused when he didn't find one.

"I wasn't supposed to say that," Derek mumbled. Stiles couldn't help the stab of panic he felt but he kept his gaze steady.

"Why not? Did you mean it?" 

Derek was quiet for a second, then whispered, "Yes."

"So did I. Okay? _So did I_." Stiles gripped Derek's face tighter. "But."

Derek frowned down at Stiles, seemed to brace himself.

"If you'd rather keep things slow I'd be happy to take 'I love you's in trade," Stiles offered, smirk playing on his lips. Derek relaxed a little and seemed to understand where things were going.

"Yeah?" Derek asked in a low voice, one hand already skating down Stiles' side. He maneuvered them so they were on their sides, facing each other, and wrapped his hand around Stiles' cock. Stiles gasped and his eyes slipped closed. Derek leaned in and kissed his eyelids, then kissed his way down Stiles' face, his neck, over his chest where he took time to suck and bite at Stiles' nipples. Stiles buried his fingers in Derek's hair, holding him there as long as he could.

When Derek started to move down Stiles' body again Stiles whined and almost begged for him to play more with his nipples but his cock throbbed insistently and he relented. Derek traced paths across Stiles' abdomen and then followed them with his tongue. 

When Derek got to Stiles' cock, that was leaving a trail of pre-come on his lower belly he buried his face at the base and inhaled deeply. Stiles gasped out Derek's name and grabbed his hair hard, sure he could come at that very moment.

Derek grinned against his skin and gripped his cock loosely before putting his mouth gently over the head and sucking gently. Stiles moaned and tried to think about anything and everything to slow down—Coach's excited face, the price of gas, cleaning out mouldy leftovers in the fridge—but then Derek popped into his mind, whispering, "I love you" and he was coming, crying out and gripping Derek's head tightly.

Derek stroked him easily through his orgasm, swallowing him down even though he barely had his mouth on him before he blew. Stiles shuddered and twitched until Derek pushed him on his back and pulled him back against his chest, holding him securely.

"I demand a do-over," Stiles slurred. "That was awesome but I didn't even get to enjoy the ride."

"Don't worry," Derek murmured in his ear. "I got you covered."


End file.
